Buscandote
by emi.love.15
Summary: Situado en Eclipse. ¿qué hubiera pasado si Diego hubiera huido al saber que iba a morir en manos de Riley y Victoria? y si a Bree la hubiera Alice visto que su futuro acababa en manos de Félix y le avisara a los cullen y estos desidieran ayudarla. ¿sabra Bree que diego vive gracias a Alice? ¿Lo buscara? pasen y lean porfis
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La ayuda.

**Holis aquí les traigo una nueva historia esta será un mini-fic de Bree y Diego, ame a esos personajes esto esta hubicado en eclipse espero les guste y les dejo con el primer capitulo.**

**Los personajes y partes del libro pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyes y la trama es mia.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

De haberme quedado alguna duda acerca de quién era el vencedor. Ésta se habría disipado cuando un segundo después, una mujer vampiro con pelo castaño y ondulado y los ojos amarillos se apresuró a llegar junto a él.

-¿Carlisle? – preguntó

-no quiere luchar – dijo el rubio que hace tan solo unos segundos me había encontrado y me había rendido ante él.

-debemos ayudarla, esta aterrorizada.

El rubio se quedó cauteloso.

-querida no te haremos daño-dijo la mujer sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

-lo siento – susurré – nosotros no sabíamos nada más que puras mentiras.

-te entendemos, pero si no intentas hacer daño alguno nosotros tampoco te haremos daño – me dijo Carlisle.

- ven pequeña, hay que reunir a nuestra familia – sus palabras me sorprendieron, ellos no se decían aquerrale si no familia.

Me empecé a incorporar hasta que una voz masculina se escuchó.

-¿Carlisle? – entonces se unió a nosotros otro vampiro con los ojos amarrillos.

Era un rubio, más alto y delgado y su piel estaba llena de cicatrices, en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la mía enseguida se puso en modo de ataque.

-¡Jasper! – le advirtieron.

-¿qué es lo que paso aquí?- pregunto dejando a un lado su modo de ataque.

-no quiere pelear –dijo la mujer – le hemos dado una segunda oportunidad.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué Esme? – se veía irritado.

-Jasper tranquilo– dijo otra voz femenina reuniéndose con nosotros era una vampira como de mi estatura o un poco más alta, con el cabello color azabache corto y con las puntas en todas las direcciones y con apariencia de duende. – Debes controlarte – le reprendió – Carlisle… los Vulturi se acercan tenemos 5 minutos antes de que estén aquí – dijo viendo a Carlisle.

-Bien Alice dime por donde… ¿Alice? –fije mi vista hacia donde se encontraba la otra vampira de ojos amarillo y su mira se encontraba perdida en algún lado.

-¿Alice qué viste? – le pregunto el que se llamaba Jasper.

La vampira parpadeo y su cara demostró tristeza.

-no lo podemos permitir –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué no podemos permitir Alice?- dijo la que se llamaba Esme.

-Ella… - 3 pares de ojos se centraron en mí – hay que esconderla de los Vulturi… y rápido – eso me confundió.

-¿por qué Alice? – pregunto el tal Jasper.

-porque si se queda… morirá en manos de Félix –dijo.

La mujer Esme se acercó rápido a mí y me abrazo de un modo que nunca había sentido el modo materno.

-no permitiremos que ellos te hagan daño –me dijo –vamos

-¿Carlisle no crees que debemos explicarle lo de los ya sabes? – dijo Alice

-cierto – dijo Carlisle – pequeña en el claro veraz a… unos licántropos mas adelante te contaremos de ellos, no te asustes y quédate relajada y también debes controlar tu sed cuando veas a bella – dijo demasiado serio.

¿Quién era la tal bella? Será aquella humana por la que venimos, bien si quería vivir tendría que controlarme.

Regresamos al Claro en donde vi a unos gigantescos lobos reunidos junto a una hoguera, ellos al verme se pusieron en defensa pero Carlisle les dijo que no era ofensiva.

Unos minutos más tarde sentí el olor más dulce que hizo que mi garganta me ardiera, si la humana estaba con ellos solo tenía que controlorme, ella al verme quedo horrorizada pero el sujeto a su lado otro vampiro de ojos amarillos la tranquilizo.

De repente uno de los nuestros salió a atacar y fue atacado por un lobo como gris y este fue sacado del camino por otro lobo de color café, que al atacar el que era de los nuestros que no reconocí le apretó las costillas y el lobo cayó a un lado transformándose en un humano que se retorcía del dolor, pues le habían fracturado las costillas.

La humana se acercó y empezó a llorar y de repente se desmayó, Carlisle checaba al lobo y les dijo a los otros lobos que se habían trasformado en humanos que después iría a atenderlo pero primero debían irse lo más rápido que pudieran todos asintieron y se llevaron al humano con cuidado y a la chica la atendía el vampiro de cabello cobrizo que había llegado con ella.

-Edward tienes que llevarte a… - Alice me miro a ver - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me pregunto.

-Bree – respondí.

-bueno tienes que llevarte a Bree a casa cargada, ya que eres más rápido y volver aquí enseguida – le dijo Alice.

El cobrizo llamado Edward me volteo a ver y empecé a pensar que tal vez me haría daño.

-tranquila no te hare nada – lo vi confundida acaso ¿él era el lector de mentes? – si así es pero ya habrá tiempo para eso Alice ya me mostro su visión y tengo que sacarte lo más pronto de aquí – yo solo me limite a asentir.

Asentó a la humana junto a Alice, se acercó a mí, me cargo y empezó a correr demasiado rápido por el bosque hasta llegar a una casa a la mitad del bosque de 3 pisos, me bajo y me acompaño a la entrada, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí de que la casa mostrara un aura familiar.

-quédate aquí mientras volvemos, puedes recorrerla y tal vez ver tele o jugar videojuegos – lo mire asombrada ¿Cómo pueden tener tantas cosas? – es difícil de explicar ahora tengo que volver y tranquila regresaremos y aquí nadie te hará daño – Asentí y antes de irse le mostré todos mis pensamientos acerca de ella, Riley y de aquellos que visitaron a ella y a Riley.

-Así que los Vulturi sabían que atacarían y los dejaron continuar - yo volví a asentir y el salió por la puerta por el mismo camino por el que habíamos venido.

Me puse a recorrer la casa, era muy bonita tal y como Edward dijo había una sala con videojuegos, la tele era grande, habían varios cuartos, en el despacho había una biblioteca grandísima y también había un piano.

Después de un rato me acerque a la biblioteca del despacho y tome un libro que no había leído nunca "Orgullo y prejuicio", agarre el libro y me dirigí a la sala a leer.

Ya había avanzado algo cuando los vampiros de ojos amarillos llegaron y trajeron a la humana con ellos.

-vemos que te entretuviste – yo solo sonreí y asentí.

-me gusta le lectura – respondí.

Todos se veían sinceros y cariñosos, la mujer Esme me veía con ternura, una vampira rubia escultural me veía fijamente, Alice me veía con una sonrisa, la humana me veía algo miedosa pero también con curiosidad, Jasper me veía cautelosamente, Edward con comprensión, un vampiro castaño me veía con una sonrisota gigante y Carlisle me veía con cariño.

-bueno es hora de que nos expliques todo mi hijo Edward nos contó lo que sabias y también queremos que nos hables de ti – dijo Carlisle que al parecer era el líder.

Yo solo asentí.

-Soy Bree Tanner…

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen un pequeño review diciendo que les parecio.**

**El viernes actualizo junto con mi otra historia "El admirador"**

**By**


	2. Capitulo 2 bienvenida a la familia

Capitulo 2: Bienvenida a la Familia Cullen Hale.

**Holis tiempo sin actualizar pero la verdad no sabia que escribir y aquí les traigo lo que mi imaginancion pudo dar espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

-Soy Bree Tanner tengo casi 4 meses siendo un vampiro, Riley me encontró cuando buscaba algo para comer pues era pobre y me invito a comer unas hamburguesas en el centro comercial – Tome un respiro y continúe – cuando estábamos comiendo note que el solo pidió para mi, cuando le pregunte me dijo que él no comía eso, note también que era diferente, era hermoso su piel era tan blanca y sus los cubría con unos lentes de sol y en un rato descubrí que sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre y me asuste – un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo recordé – Me pregunto si quería vivir mejor y yo acepte y me llevo con ella – En mi mente paso la imagen de "Ella".

-¿Quién ella? – pregunto la de aspecto de duende.

-Victoria – Dijo el lector de mentes. - al parecer Victoria nunca les dijo su nombre y ellos la conocían como "Ella".

-Continua Bree – Dijo Carlisle.

-cuando llegamos "Ella" me tomo del brazo y me torturo – juro que si pudiera llorar estaría llorando de solo recordar lo que la tal Victoria me hizo – Después de que casi me mata me tomo del suelo y me susurro "Bienvenida al ejercito espero y sobrevivas" * y me mordió. Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que ya no era humana, Riley me explico lo que era con mentiras como que el sol nos hace cenizas y otras mentiras que no pienso recordar – error estaba pensando en Diego y como Riley me prometió que lo volvería a ver.

-Bree podrías dejar de deprimirte es que haces que Jasper deprima a los demás – me dijo el lector de mentes.

-¿Cómo hace eso? – Pregunte - ¿tú tienes un don? – le pregunte a Jasper.

-si – me contesto algo frio – controlo las emociones y al sentir las tuyas hago que los demás las sientan también – Dijo - ¿Cómo sabes acerca de los dones? – me pregunto un poco más amable.

-Un amigo me hablo de ellos – quise sonreír pero creo que me salió una mueca - en el ejercito habían varios creo pero yo solo sabia el de Fred, el hacía que las personas al verlo sintieran repulsión y apartaran la vista rápidamente. - suspire – Creo que es todo.

Los vampiros cambiaron miradas entre si y después el rubio Carlisle tomo la palabra.

-Bien Bree nos toca presentarnos – Dijo señalándose a él y a su familia como se decían – Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi esposa Esme Cullen – señalo a Esme – Claro aunque ya sabes quién es pero es digna de presentación – dijo viéndola con amor – ya conoces a mi hijo Edward y ella es su pareja Bella – señalo al lector de mente y a la humana –también ya conoces a mi hija Alice y su pareja Jasper Hale – Señalo a la de aspecto de duende y al otro Rubio – y ellos son mi Hijo Emmett y su pareja Rosalie Hale – señalo al gigante y a la escultural rubia. – Somos el clan Cullen pero preferimos ser la Familia Cullen.

-Es un gusto conocerlos bien y no como hace rato – dije viendo a Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

-no te preocupes cariño lo entendemos – Dijo Esme.

-Bien creo que ya debe ser seguro irme – Dije parándome.

-Aguarda te vas – pregunto Rosalie ¿triste?

-Si ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – Rosalie y Esme se intercambiaron una mirada y después la rubia volteo a ver a Alice y a Edward.

-Bree te gustaría formar parte de la familia – Pregunto Alice.

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Edward – que tal y no se controla y termina atacando a Bella –la humana me volteo a ver.

-Edward ella cambiara lo he visto –mire confundida a Alice ¿por qué dijo que lo ha visto? y ¿que ha visto? -¿Entonces Bree aceptas?

-Alice ve el futuro – Me dijo Edward yo solo Asentí.

-¿No sería un estorbo? – Pregunte algo dudosa la verdad si me gustaría formar parte de su familia porque ya no tenía a donde ir e ir con Fred no sería gran idea.

-Jamás serías un estorbo a parte no serás parte de mi familia– Mi mirada de seguro fue algo triste y Esme al verla termino rápido lo que estaba diciendo - si no de la familia Cullen Hale.

-Serias una gran hija para mí –voltee a ver a Rosalie – siempre quise tener hijos pero al ser vampiros ya no podemos dime que aceptas – Dijo esperanzada.

-Además yo espantare a todo aquel vampiro y humano que quiera sobre pasarse con mi pequeña – dijo Emmett mientras tocaba sus músculos.

-yo seré la tía que más te va a consentir – Alice brincaba de la emoción.

-yo la abuela que tendrá el lujo de malcriar a su nieta adolescente – dijo Esme.

-y tal vez tu y yo logramos llevarnos bien – dijo Bella – claro si no intentas asesinarme.

-tratare de no hacerlo – le dije –sería un placer formar parte de su familia– sonreí me gustaría saber lo que era pertenecer a una familia de verdad.

-pero tendrás que aprender a cazar animales – me dijo Carlisle – y dentro de poco tiempo tus ojos serán como los nuestros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en volverse de ese color? – pregunte.

-En un año más o menos – dijo en tono pensativo - puede ser hasta menos porque no llevas mucho tiempo bebiendo sangre humana.

Asentí.

-yeiii soy tía –Cielos esa chica o más bien mi nueva tía sí que era hiperactiva. – Jazz hay que ir de compras, tengo que arreglar el cuarto, su ropa, tal vez un nuevo look…-decía Alice mientras se arrastraba a Jasper a su coche.

-te acostumbraras a su comportamiento – me dijo Bella – ahora tu serás su nueva Barbie de tamaño real.

-tú también Bellita no creas que porque tenga sobrina nueva signifique que dejaras de ser mi Barbie Bella – Grito Alice desde algún lugar.

Bella hizo una mueca por las palabras de Alice, Reí ante eso.

El sonido del coche en el que supuse que Alice se fue se perdió y solo el sonido del bosque permanecía.

-Bueno fue un fin de semana largo iré a terminar unos asuntos del hospital. – Carlisle se dirigió a su despacho en donde tenía esa biblioteca grande.

Bella y Edward salieron de la casa diciendo que se iban a su claro y solo nos quedamos Rosalie, Emmett y Esme.

-como solo quedamos nosotros – dijo Rosalie mi nueva mamá - dime ¿tienes sed? – automáticamente me lleve una mano a la garganta, no tenía sed había cazado unas horas antes del combate pero dentro de 2 días me volvería a arder la garganta.

-por el momento no porque antes del combate fui de caza – Rosalie asintió – pero dentro de 2 días me volverá a arder – dije señalando mi garganta.

-Tranquila cariño te apoyaremos – Dijo Esme.

-creo que por el momento tendremos que mantener a Bella un poco alejada de la casa – Esme y Emmett asintieron ante las palabras de Rosalie.

-solo durante unas semanas – Dijo Esme.

-Pequeña vamos a conocer tu habitación antes de que la enana vuelva y te secuestre – Mire confundida a Emmett mi nuevo padre.

- ¿Me secuestre? – Esme rio ante mi pregunta.

-Alice es algo así como una loca por la moda y las compras – Me respondió Esme – y cuando vuelva de seguro te hará modelar todo lo que te compro y créeme no es poco.

Me horrorice en solo imaginarme a mí modelando montones de ropa nunca había sido fanática de las compras o de la ropa simplemente vestía lo poco de ropa que tenía.

-Conozcamos tu habitación – dijo Rosalie extendiéndome su mano la cual tome y empezamos a subir las escaleras con Emmett detrás.

-Disfruten su tarde juntos – nos gritó Esme desde el pie de las escaleras.

Llegamos al segundo piso y nos dirigimos al fondo del pasillo Izquierdo en donde había 2 puertas.

-Esta es la habitación de Alice y Jasper – dijo Emmett señalando la primera puerta – y esta será la tuya – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entramos a la habitación que estaba pintada de color blanco, con dos puertas una en lado derecho y otra en el izquierdo.

-Este es tu closet – dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a la puerta de la derecha y abriéndola – dentro de unas horas estará lleno – cuando me asome por el closet mi mandíbula llego al suelo era grande creo que del mismo tamaño que mi habitación.

-Es demasiado grande – Dije.

-Alice los mando a hacer ya que dice que con uno pequeño no da – Dijo Rosalie.

-y este es tu baño en donde puedes ducharte y cambiarte de ropa – Dijo Emmett desde la puerta de la izquierda.

Me dirigí ahí y me asome al hacerlo suspire porque no era tan grande si no pequeño perfecto para darme una ducha de vez en cuando y para cambiarme.

-Espero y todo sea de tu agrado es un placer haberte adoptado – Dijo Rosalie – mañana iremos con nuestro abogado para que haga todos tus documentos.

-Pero antes de hacerlo queremos saber si te gustaría conservar tu apellido o cambiarlo al nuestro – dijo Emmett.

¿Cambiarlo o conservarlo?

-creo que lo conservare – sonreí.

-perfecto ahora puedes cambiarte de ropa o leer un libro vi que estabas leyendo "orgullo y prejuicio" antes de que te interrogáramos – Dijo Rosalie.

-creo que me cambiare pero no tengo otra ropa- me fije en mi vestimenta.

-cierto espera un segundo – Rosalie salió corriendo de la habitación y a los pocos segundos volvió con unos jeans, una blusa verde y unas zapatillas verdes – ten tú y Alice son como de la misma talla estoy segura que te viene su ropa. –Tome la ropa.

-te dejaremos para que te cambies cualquier cosa estamos abajo –Dijo Emmett saliendo junto con Rosalie de la habitación.

Una vez que salieron me dirigí al baño a cambiarme mientras me cambiaba pensaba en que tal vez por esto el destino quiso que viniera al combate en lugar de ir con Fred a Vancouver para que conozca a esta familia y pudiera tener el cariño materno y paterno.

Sonreí ante esto último estar con esta familia cambiara muchas cosas y con este pensamiento termine de vestirme y baje a la sala para terminar de leer mi libro.

**Espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado nos leemos pronto y gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews de verdad se los agradezco y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review.**


	3. capitulo 3: preparativos y la vision

Capítulo 3: Los preparativos y la visión.

Han pasado semanas desde que vivo en la casa de los Cullen todos son buenos y poco a poco les he tomado cariño a veces les digo abuela o abuelo, mamá o papá, tío o tía o simplemente por sus nombres.

Edward y Jasper me habían aprendido a tomar confianza y me habían ayudado a mantenerme cerca de Bella con la cual ahora me llevaba bien pues casi siempre se la pasaba en la casa y habíamos hablado lo suficiente para conocernos y lo suficiente para poder resistirme a no atacarla. Me habían enseñado a cazar animales y me llevaban de caza cado 2 días haciendo que mis ojos poco a poco se aclararan y ahora eran de un color anaranjado fuerte.

Rose y Emmett son muy buenos padres aun no entiendo como personas como ellos no pueden ser padres son tan buenos conmigo y me consienten mucho pero el destino es cruel y tal vez por eso aparecí en sus vidas para darle un poco de alegría. La abuela Esme sí que me malcriaba comprándome muchísimas cosas como ropa o libros.

Edward y Bella nos habían dado la noticia de que se casaban una semana después de que Rose y Emmett me adoptaran lo cual hizo que Alice se pusiera como loca diciendo que no había tiempo, que el vestido, el pastel, los invitados, las flores, etc. Ahora faltaba poco para la boda que era en 3 semanas el 13 de agosto y eso hacía que mi tía se pusiera histérica y no dejara en paz a Bella.

En el pueblo mis abuelos habían dicho que era la sobrina perdida de mi abuelo y que había quedado bajo custodia de ellos al fallecer su hermano junto con su esposa en un accidente de tráfico, así que cada vez que acompañaba a Alice, Esme o Rose a comprar algo al pueblo para la casa enseguida empezaba a cuchichear de que no me parecía en nada a Carlisle.

-Hola Bree – dijo Bella entrando con Edward a la sala - ¿Qué hacías? – pregunto.

-Hola Bella solo pensaba – le respondí. – Hola Edward.

-Hola Bree – saludo – ¿sabes dónde está Carlisle?

- en su despacho – respondí.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dio un beso a Bella en su frente y se fue directo al despacho de mi abuelo.

-¿y Alice? – me pregunto Bella una vez que Edward desapareció por las escaleras.

-Salió con Jasper a mandar la invitación de los Denali creo que así se llaman, de tu mamá y de los Vulturi. – le dije.

-bien respirare por un rato – suspiró.

En eso escuche el sonido del coche de Alice entrando por el sendero que dirige hacía la casa.

-yo que tú no estaría tan segura – me miro confundida – Jasper y Alice acaban de entrar por el sendero. – me dio ganas de reírme de su cara pero me controle.

-de verdad que tengo mala suerte – me dijo soltando un suspiró.

Unos minutos después apareció Alice por la puerta con sus típicos pasos de bailarina y con Jasper detrás de ella.

-Bellita ¿estas lista?- pregunto mi tía.

Bella solo asintió.

-¿A dónde irán hoy? – quería salir un rato.

-a Port Ángeles a ver los últimos detalles de las flores y de ahí a repartir invitaciones – me contesto Alice.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes? - Alice sonrió.

-por supuesto Bree- me respondieron las 2.

-andando que el tiempo es oro – dijo Alice dirigiéndose de nuevo a su coche.

Bella y yo salimos detrás de ella y nos subimos al Porshe amarillo, una vez dentro Alice salió rumbo a Port Ángeles.

En el camino íbamos conversando acerca de todos los preparativos de la Boda y Alice iba comprobando que nada le faltara, al llegar a Port Ángeles fuimos a un restaurant porque el estómago de Bella rugía por comida.

-una mesa para 3 – le dijo Alice al camarero al llegar a un restaurant de comida italiana.

-síganme por favor – el camarero nos guio a una mesa junto a una ventana lo cual agradecimos internamente para que pudiera controlar la sed. - ¿Qué desean ordenar? – preguntó.

Nuestra vista se fijó en Bella.

-quisiera la lasaña especial – dijo esta. –y para beber un té

El camarero tomo la orden y después fijo su vista en nosotras

-nada para nosotras – dijo Alice sonriendo el camarero asintió y se retiró con la orden de Bella – es hora de planear lo que haremos.

-de acuerdo pero dime que al menos me dejaras comer tranquila – Alice simplemente negó la cabeza ante el pedido de Bella. – Por favor Alice no me has dejado casi descansar y menos pasar el tiempo con mi novio – suplico Bella haciendo un puchero

-lo pensare Bellita – Bella asintió.

Unos segundos después apareció el camarero dejando el pedido de Bella para luego retirarse.

-¿y? – pregunto Bella empezando a comer.

-ash de acuerdo comerás tranquila – dijo Alice soltando un suspiro dramático-

-exagerada – le dije y Alice solo me fulmino con la mirada para después perderse con la mirada en ningún lado fijo lo que significaba que estaba teniendo una visión. Bella se dio cuenta y dejo de comer para ver a Alice.

-¿Alice qué viste? – pregunto Bella cuando esta parpadeó.

-vampiro- fue todo lo que pronuncio.

De inmediato pedimos la cuenta para salir del restaurant subirnos al carro y salir lo más rápido posible a Forks para comentarle a la familia acerca de la visión de Alice.

Al llegar entramos y nos dirigimos al comedor o "sala de juntas" como le había puesto Carlisle y todos ya estaban ahí esperándonos pues Edward debió haber leído la mente de Alice y los reunió ahí.

-¿qué fue lo que viste Alice? – le preguntó Jasper abrazándola.

-un vampiro – susurro – llegara a Forks la próxima semana y compro una casa que se encuentra en un sendero como la nuestra en mi visión no pude ver el color de sus ojos así que no sé si es vegetariano como nosotros pero es nómada, viaja solo y no tendrá mucho siendo esto aproximadamente un año o un poco más – termino de decir Alice.

-¿puedes ver cómo es? – pregunto Rose.

-si es guapo obviamente, tiene un denso y oscuro cabello rizado –_esa descripción me suena _Edward me miro a ver al leer mis pensamientos– ojos muy grandes y abiertos, es como de la estatura de Jasper – _no puede ser… el no… pero si Riley lo asesino... _mis pensamientos eran confusos – y según mi visión él tiene que ver con alguien de aquí pero no me muestra más.

-¿no dice de casualidad su nombre? – pregunto Carlisle.

Alice se volvió a perder en su visión.

-Diego – fue todo lo que susurro para que yo quedara en shock.

_Dios será pero puede ser otro diego. _En mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que pasamos juntos en la cueva, cuando me beso por primera vez, cuando descubrimos el escondite de "Ella" y por último cuando nos separamos y no volví a saber de él.

-yo si se con quien tiene que ver – Dijo Edward viéndome causando que los demás fijaran su vista en mi – lo conoces – afirmo.

-no sé si sea el mismo – susurre.

-lo es – sentí que mi corazón muerto volvió a latir. – el chico de tus pensamientos es igual al de la visión de Alice.

-¿Hija de donde lo conoces? – me pregunto Rose.

-él era la mano derecha de Riley conviví la primera vez con el semanas antes de la batalla, la pasamos toda la noche de caza y platicando de diferentes cosas esa vez nos ganó el salo y nos tuvimos que esconder en una cueva pues Riley nos dijo que el sol nos hacía cenizas, en la cueva él y yo descubrimos que eso era mentira e hicimos la promesa de descubrir para que nos transformaban y porque siempre nos mentían – todos en el comedor me veían con distintas emociones continúe –también nos prometimos estar juntos y ese día me di cuenta que me gustaba a pesar de conocerlo bien el me gustaba y me beso demostrándome que también yo le gustaba, él me dijo que me cuidaría y que juntos descubriríamos la manera de ser libres ese mismo día regresamos al nuevo hogar en el que nos ocultábamos yo me volví al mismo lugar en que era invisible para todos a los días volvimos a salir juntos para seguir a Riley y cuando llegábamos a donde se encontraba con "ella" llegaron los Vulturi y escuchamos y supimos de qué se trataba todo, diego me dijo que hablaría con Riley y le diría lo del sol me dijo que volviera a casa y que lo esperara, eso hice al llegar regrese a mismo lugar y espere….- me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando y que mi nueva madre se encontraba junto a mi abrazándome y dándome a entender que me apoyaba – después de lo que creí que fueron muchos días pero en realidad fueron horas Riley regreso pero diego no, Riley me llamo y me dijo que diego ya sabía cuál sería nuestro saludo secreto y que me lo diría el día de la batalla porque él se había ido con "ella" a ayudarla y el día de la batalla solo vine por eso para volver a verlo y mírenme termine siendo adoptada por una gran familia pero con el corazón muerto roto – termine mi relato.

-cariño tranquila – dijo Rose abrazándome más fuerte.

-al parecer no es ningún desconocido pero de todas maneras hay que ver si es vegetariano y si no lo es decirle donde no debe cazar – dijo Carlisle en su papel de líder.

-estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jasper.

Después de la reunión me fui directo a mi cuarto y me arroje en la cama a sollozar, lo volvería a ver luego de casi un mes sin verlo y si ya no se acordaba de mí.

Solloce más fuerte.

Faltaba una sola semana para verlo solo una.

**HOOOOLIIIIIIIIS estoy muy feliz y no se la razón así que les digo.**

**Como les pareció el capítulo por fin diego va a aparecer :D espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les informo que agradezcan a mi maestro de matemáticas juan por aburrirme con las ecuaciones de 3 incógnitas gracias a que no le puse atención porque de verdad me fastidio es que me puse a escribir me lleve 5 hojas de mi libreta.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap que subiré la próxima semana ya que estoy de vacaciones por 15 dias y actualizare un poquito mas seguido.**

**Gracias a las que dejan sus reviews y no se les olvede dejarme uno diciendo que les parecio el cap.**

**Nos vemos en mi otra historia que tambien hoy la tratare de actualizar.**

**Adiosito.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Estres y peleas

Capítulo 4: estrés y peleas.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es mia.

_Solloce más fuerte._

_Faltaba una sola semana para verlo solo una._

-estas bien – levante mi cabeza de la almohada a pesar de ser vampiro no percibí que ella me haya seguido – lamento asustarte aunque no entiendo como no me sentiste entrar – dijo sonriendo.

-ni yo misma se cómo no te sentí entrar – dije sentándome en la cama tratando de darle una sonrisa pero me salió más una mueca que sonrisa.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto

Asentí

-Segura – negué - en estos momentos te gustaría llorar ¿verdad? – Asentí - ¿quieres un abrazo? – Asentí lanzándome a su pecho a sollozar de nuevo.

-en estos momentos quisiera poder dormir – dije una vez calmada – Gracias por aguantar mis berrinches de adolescente Bella – me sonrió – no comprendo cómo Edward y Jasper te permitieron venir.

-No lo hicieron pero Alice dijo que sería lo mejor – la mire confundida – es que dijo que necesitabas una amiga y no una madre o una tía aunque técnicamente pronto seré tu tía oficialmente- dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro – volviendo al tema éramos 6 contra 2 así que heme aquí.

-Gracias por el apoyo

-no hay de que

-Dime – le pregunte al ver su cara de curiosidad

-¿lo sigues queriendo? – pregunto

-mucho –fue mi simple respuesta.

-Entonces cuentas con mi apoyo – sonrió – le preguntare a Charlie en donde hay una casa en venta en el bosque.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro Charlie debe saber y como tú amiga es mi deber averiguarlo y el gustoso me sabrá responder si es para ti porque le agradas más que Alice pero no se lo digas se ofendería

-¡TE ESCUCHE ISABELLA! – grito Alice desde donde sea que este -¡Y AUN SIGO SIENDO LA FAVORITA DE CHARLIE!

Nos reímos por la actitud de Alice.

-¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!

-Gracias Bella – dije abrazándola.

-De nada Bree-respondió mi abrazo.

Sentí el aroma de Rose así que sabía que se acercaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Rose aun no me acostumbro a decirle mamá y sé que eso le afecta.

-Claro yo ya me iba – Dijo Bella parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Edward dice que lo veas en el jardín – le dijo Rose de manera un poco cortante, sabía que Rose le tenía envidia a Bella por tener una vida humana y le molestaba que quiera ser un vampiro, Emmett me lo había dicho en mis primeros días aquí cuando le pregunte porque Bella y Rose no se hablaban.

-ok – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿te encuentras mejor? – dijo acariciando mi cabello en un gesto maternal.

-si – le sonreí – es bueno tener una amiga como Bella que me entienda – ella quiso sonreír pero le salió una mueca.

-Pudiste hablar lo mismo conmigo.

-Mamá no es que no haya querido hablar contigo – le dije abrazándola cosa que la tomo desprevenida, sin embargo me devolvió el abrazo – pero era algo que necesitaba hablarlo con una amiga nunca tuve una y es bonito tenerla aunque pronto será mi tía.

-está bien me alegra saber que te hayas acoplado a la familia tan rápido y que te puedas controlar bien con Bella – me dio un beso en la frente -¿quieres ir de caza?

-Sip – dije remarcando la "p".

-entonces vamos – tomo mi mano y fuimos al piso de abajo en donde un sonriente Emmett y una imperativa Alice nos esperaban para ir con nosotras de caza.

-¿nos vamos? –pregunte.

-estamos esperando a Jazzy – me dijo mi papá sentándome en su hombro.

-de acuerdo – dije.

Unos segundos después apareció Jasper y salimos a cazar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-..-.

Dieciocho días ¡DIECIOCHO MALDITOS DIAS! Han pasado desde que nos enteramos que Diego llegaría Forks, según Alice el llegaría dos días antes de la boda y la boda es en 4 días lo cual significa que Diego llegara pasado mañana y yo aun no sé si estoy lista para verlo.

Desde hace unos días he estado muy estresada tanto que me he peleado con Alice.

Con Alice me pelee hace unos días, ella me estaba haciendo la última prueba de mi vestido para la boda, la verdad ame mi vestido es como color lavanda corto con una cinta que se amarraba en forma de lazo en la espalda y de un color lavanda más fuerte en la cintura y de tirantes.

Regresando al tema de la pelea.

_FLASHBACK._

Hoy era domingo me la había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de Diego la verdad si quería volver a verlo pero de solo imaginármelo de nuevo frente a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa y saber que solo estaría dirigida a mi causaba que me pusiera hecha un mar de nervios.

Me encontraba con Alice que estaba haciéndole unos últimos ajustes al vestido que usaría en la boda pero los llevaba haciéndolo desde hace más de 3 horas y si me movía un milésimo segundo volvía a empezar a realizar los ajustes.

-¿Alice ya me puedo ir? – pregunte por milésima vez.

-no Bree aun le faltan detalles – respondió lo mismo por milésima vez.

-Alice de verdad ya me fastidie quiero ir a mi habitación.

-Bree no me desconcentres que no acabo – dijo poniéndome unos alfileres en las mangas.

-¡YA ALICE QUIERO IRME A MI HABITACION! –explote causando que mi madre entrara al cuarto de Alice como loca.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – pregunto.

-pasa que aquí Bree no se está quieta- me señalo mi tía - y no me deja concentrarme y me está estresando tener que empezar a ajustar el vestido cada vez que se mueve.

-estresando ¡ESTRESANDO! Eres tu quien me está estresando tía Alice el vestido ya está bien así y lo único LO UNICO que te estoy pidiendo es que me dejes ir a mi habitación a leer un libro – termine mi discurso ganándome una mala mirada de Rose.

-¡PERO EL VESTIDO QUEDARA FEO SI NO LO AJUSTO BIEN!

-NO ME GRITES ALICE TE OIGO PERFECTAMENTE

-TU NO ME GRITES

-NO TU NO ME GRITES – dije lanzándome encima de ella provocando que ambas atravesemos la ventana de Alice cayendo sobre las flores de Esme y como todavía tengo más fuerza que Alice, podría matarla en segundos.

-¡BASTA! –Grito mi madre desde la ventana mientras Alice y yo nos gruñíamos y nos preparábamos para atacar – DIJE BASTA – dijo mi madre poniéndose en medio de las 2.

-Rose será mejor que te quites del medio – susurro Alice.

-Alice cálmate cariño – se acerco Jasper a calmarla es cuando voltee mi rostro hacia la puerta principal encontrándome con la mirada de toda la familia que me veía como decepcionada de que haya actuado de esa manera las única mirada de comprensión era la de Bella que acababa de llegar.

-COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME YO SOLO TRATO DE AYUDARLA y ella me sale gritando que la deje – lo último lo dijo Alice un poco más calmada.

-¿Bree que sucedió?- Pregunto mi abuelo.

-yo… yo solo… solo le he estado pidiendo a Alice desde hace horas que me dejara ir a mí habitación pero ella… ella no me dejaba y explote yo… yo no quería decepcionarlos pero… he estado muy estresada y Alice solo me estresa más con sus pruebas y… y… yo… yo lo siento. – Dije mirando a Alice.

-pero no era necesario que se pongan a luchar cariño – Dijo mi madre.

-yo no quería enserio – dije viendo a todos que ahora me miraban con algo de comprensión, pero Jasper parecía querer matarme por haber luchado con su esposa y Edward prácticamente arrastro a Bella para sacarla de ahí para que no le hiciera nada.

Me sentía una basura y todo por mi maldito estrés.

Jasper debió sentir mis sentimientos porque enseguida me mando una mirada de disculpa.

-Bree discúlpate con tu tía –Dijo mi padre.

-lo siento tía Alice de verdad no fue mi intención es solo que no pude…

-Tranquila pequeña – me interrumpió Alice – se que has estado muy estresada y no te he dejado tranquila – me abrazo demostrándome que me comprendía – acepto tus disculpas.

-Gracias tía.

-Bien ya que solucionamos todo ya pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo – dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de Esme y entrando a la casa.

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Ese día mi padre y yo nos pusimos a jugar Guitar Hero durante 14 hrs para des estresarme y fue muy divertido ver cómo le ganaba a Emmett y como este se iba con mi madre a decirle que era mala hija por no dejarlo ganar.

Luego tuve un duelo con Edward de Just Dance 4 por 7 horas duelo en el cual empatamos y de la cual Bella solo vio dos horas pues eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Belly-Bells se durmió en el sofá que teníamos en la sala de juegos.

Ese día bella había pedido permiso a Charlie para quedarse diciendo que las únicas que íbamos a estar en la casa éramos Alice y yo de lo cual la mitad era verdad porque yo estaba con ella, ya que Alice no se apareció hasta al día siguiente con una radiante sonrisa y con un Jasper demasiado feliz.

-Bree ¿Dónde tienes guardado los zapatos de bella?- pregunto Alice entrando a mi cuarto y dirigiéndose a mi closet de zapatos.

-Donde están todos los zapatos en blanco son los únicos que están en su caja – le respondí.

-Ya los vi – salió con los zapatos en sus manos.

-¿Podrá con ellos? – pregunte al ver tremendas armas mortales de 10 cm de altura.

-por supuesto que podrá solo tiene que acostumbrase a usarlos.

-¿y se acostumbrara caminado con ellos por solo 3 días?

-Claro que lo hará ya verás – dijo saliendo con sus andares de bailarina.

Sonreí ante las locuras de Alice que hoy pondría a Bella a caminar con tacones para que se acostumbre, que acaso piensa que podrá caminar con ellos si contrabajo puede caminar en una superficie plana sin caerse.

Por suerte yo le había dicho a Alice que no pensaba usar tacones que primero muerta antes de usarlos y me llevo más de 2 días, 3 salidas de compras y 4 pares de zapatos nuevos para que al fin aceptara que usara zapatos planos los cuales ella escogió.

Decidí bajar a buscar un nuevo libro a la biblioteca de mi abuelo, al bajar vi a Bella sentada colocándose las trampas mortales que usaría pero no había rastro de mi tía.

-¿y Alice? – Se sobresalto al escucharme – Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-descuida Bree – dijo abrazándome – Alice fue a guardar mis converse para que a la primera caída no me los ponga y decida casarme con tenis.

-Solo a Alice se le ocurre que puedas hacer eso.

-dice que me vio haciéndolo y que era más fácil prevenir que lamentar.

-listo –Dijo Alice entrando a la sala – ya están bien escondidos.

-no crees que exageras tía

-nop – remarco la "p".

-¿Por qué no puedo casarme con tenis?- pregunto Bella.

-porque se vería muy feo en la boda be… - se interrumpió quedándose con la vista perdida.

-Una visión – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo -¿Alice que viste? – volvimos a preguntar a la vez cuando mi tía volvió su vista hacía nosotras.

-la visión cambio – la miramos sin entender – El vampiro ya no llegara mañana – suspire pero a la vez me dio tristeza al pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver – el llega dentro de 3 horas a Forks.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que entrara en un fuerte shock que no sabía que los vampiros tenían.

**Hola hermosas cuanto tiempo sin actualizar y realmente me disculpo pero mi computadora decidió entrar en estado de coma porque no prende y van a repararla y para actualizar tuve que prestarle a mi prima su laptop y ahí estuve escribiendo cuando podía espero y les haya gustado el cap ya en el próximo aparece diego hay que emoción.**

**Gracias a los que se molestan en dejar un review y a los que dejan sus favs y follows.**

**No se olviden de dejarme tan siquiera un pequeño review.**

**Para los que leen mi otra historia tratare de escribir el capitulo ahora y si lo termino lo subo.**

**Les aviso que el summary de mi nueva historia ya esta en mi perfil aclaro que estará basado en una novela con el mismo nombre y la trama será casi la misma pero le cambiare muchas cosas.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana que tratare de actualizar.**

**Adiosito :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Buscando información.

**Hey lectoras de Buscándote aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo lamento no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo pero había tenido un bloqueo con esta historia pero ya no más y aquí esta disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo.**

**DPOV**

Iba en busca de venganza bueno realmente no era culpa de esos vampiros Cullen así que iba por información pues lo que le haya pasado a mi pequeña, la culpa era de Riley había sido un idiota al decirle todo lo que había descubierto junto a Bree y más idiota al decirle que la cuidara cosa que jamás sino todo lo contrario la arrojo a la boca del lobo.

Si no hubiera visto a Fred y no hubiera escuchado a esos que se hacía llamar policías de los vampiros, hubiera creído que mi pequeña se encontraba a salvo en algún lugar de Seattle.

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seattle acababa de llegar de un corto viaje a Chicago en donde había ido a buscar una pequeña casita en el bosque para cuando regresara por Bree me la llevara ahí para poder pasar una eternidad tranquila juntos._

_Hoy, según Riley me había dicho, era la batalla contra eso vampiros de ojos raros, Riley iba dejar a Bree irse diciéndole que me encontraría con ella en nuestra cueva._

_Me encamine para salir del avión y luego me empecé a encaminar hacía la salida del aeropuerto cuando choque contra alguien, por su olor no era humano y sabía perfectamente lo que esta persona era, me gire para disculparme y mi sorpresa fue ver que se trataba de Fred._

_-¿Fred? – pregunte para asegurarme._

_-¿Diego? – pregunto algo preocupado y sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto algo desesperado._

_-vengo llegando de Chicago Riley me dejo huir y fui para haya a buscar una casa en el bosque para llevarme a Bree – Explique - ¿por qué? – pregunte al ver que quedo más pálido de lo normal y eso que somos vampiros._

_-Riley le dijo a Bree que tú estabas con "Ella" en Forks donde será la batalla y que ahí una vez acabada la batalla te irías con ella – contestó._

_-Me estás diciendo que Bree se fue a una batalla que ya teníamos perdida – Él asintió – Idiota, idiota, idiota y más idiota – me reproche a mí mismo - ¿cómo pude confiarle a mi pequeña ese desgraciado?_

_-Sabía que Bree no debía ir con Riley – dijo Fred seriamente – pero ella estaba tan confiada de que te vería ahí._

_-Fred – lo llame - ¿sabes dónde se enfrentarían?_

_-Solo sé que en Forks pero no sé en qué parte._

_-Saldré a Forks a buscarla – dije dirigiéndome a la salida cuando escuche una voz familiar._

_-Félix asegúrate que el avión esté listo – ordenó esa misma voz que había escuchado días anteriores así que le hice una seña a Fred para que me siguiera – aun no sé cómo los Cullen pudieron acabar tan rápido con los neófitos de aquella mujer. – Le comento al joven que estaba junto a ella – pero algo ocultaban y lo hacían muy bien – dijo moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera analizando lo que dijo._

_-¿de qué hablas hermana? – le pregunto el joven._

_-los Cullen ocultan algo o a alguien –giro su rostro hacía el otro vampiro que se encontraba a su otro costado- Demetri ¿sentiste algo relacionado con los neófitos? –pregunto. _

_-ahora que lo mencionas sí sentí algo extraño – susurro – había un olor a vampiro mezclado con el de un Cullen - fue todo lo que dijo cuándo el grandote que supuse que era Félix se acercó._

_-El avión está listo – comento – podemos abordar cuando queramos._

_-¿algún humano estará abordo?- pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-creo que una azafata – respondió Félix sonriendo también._

_-perfecto necesito un postre antes de llegar a casa – dijo. _

_-hermana no creo que puedas comértela – le dijo el joven a su lado._

_-¿por qué no Alec? – Pregunto algo ofendida – estoy agotada y necesito un bocadillo para relajarme._

_-Si pero tenemos que pensar en lo que le diremos a Aro – le comento Alec – estará algo irritante al saber que no acabamos con el Clan Cullen_

_-más bien estara irritable al saber que no le conseguimos su tesoro – dijo furiosa – nosotros dos somos más poderosos que esa simple vampira que ve el futuro._

_-Aro no piensa lo mismo Jane– dijo Félix empezando a abordar el avión - ¡arg! – grito doblándose en su lugar._

_-Jamás repitas eso delante de mí – dijo la tal Jane viendo fijamente a Félix, era como si con sus ojos le provocara dolor – ahora vámonos que quiero ir a casa. – dijo dejando de ver a Félix y empezando a abordar el avión._

_Los demás la siguieron y se perdieron de mi vista._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después de eso decidí venir a Forks a buscar respuestas con los tal Cullen, por eso había buscado y comprado una casa en el bosque que se encontraba abandonada y el beneficio de este pueblo es que siempre está lloviendo lo cual decidí aprovechar. Fred decidió continuar su camino hacía Vancouver pero antes me hizo prometer que cuando después de averiguar todo le haga una visita.

Había tardado casi un mes en comprarla y con un poco de chantaje había hecho que me la entregaran un día antes de lo previsto. Así que aquí me encontraba bajando de un auto que con ayuda de Fred robe y observando la que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Cuando la compre el señor de Bienes y Raíces me pregunto si era uno de los nuevos parientes de los Cullen porque mi parecido era casi el mismo, excepto porque no veía mis ojos a través de los lentes de sol que me había puesto y al preguntarle por qué él me contesto que tenían una nueva integrante que había llegado hace poco.

Según me conto la chica era de estatura baja, pálida como ellos, de cabellos negros largos, cara fina y ojos rasgados pero no sabía el color porque siempre al igual que yo usaba lente de sol y que hacía solo unos días se le había visto andando por primera vez por el pueblo junto a su prima Rosalie, al describírmela el señor por mi mente paso la imagen de Bree caminando por el pueblo con la tal Cullen y así como vino la imagen rápido la deseche.

Mi pequeña estaba muerta, hecha cenizas y convertida en nada y todo por mi culpa, si me hubiera ido con ella de regreso a la casa Riley jamás sabría lo que habíamos descubierto y a la hora de la batalla hubiéramos huido juntos pero por idiota le dije todo a Riley y él me dijo que huyera, que él cuidaría de mi pequeña por mí.

Se sentía horrible saber que el amor de tu vida ya no existía, porque si amaba a Bree y lo había descubierto aquella vez cuando la bese, sabía al verla que ella era especial y el ahora saber que no está me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Entre a mi nueva casa y me dispuse a recorrerla, subí las escaleras, entre en la primera puerta y descubrí el despacho en el cual había una pequeña biblioteca, el escritorio con dos silla y un sofá, salí y pase a la siguiente puerta en la cual estaba un bonito baño, salí de él y me dirigí a la habitación principal en la cual había una cama grande matrimonial aun conservada, tenía puesto un edredón de color azul turquesa, una almohadas del mismo color y un pequeño baúl en la parte del frente, había un tocador y dos puertas del lado derecho, una era del baño principal y la otra era un pequeño armario, termine de recorrer el resto de la casa, como la sala, el comedor, la cocina y salí de la casa a recorrer el bosque sin saber que encontraría ahí…

**Y ¿Qué les parecio? Aquí les traje u diego Pov para que sepan donde estuvo y porque se habia tardado en aparecer, pobre piensa que bree es cenizas pero pronto descubrirá que no :3 les comento que ha esta historia le quedan minim capitulos más asi que esta llegando a su fin. **

**Espero y le haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme un Review o un follow o fav nos vemos la próxima :***


End file.
